


Behind the Prison Tower (A Baker's Dozen of Drabbles)

by Eline (Sans_Souci)



Category: Enzai: Falsely Accused
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Paedophilia, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Souci/pseuds/Eline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen drabbles for the LJ Enzai 100 challenge. Re-titled for AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Prison Tower (A Baker's Dozen of Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> While I don’t write very long fics, I never was able to get the point across in 1000 words or less . . . I have never drabbled before. Here goes nothing. Note the uninspired titling for certain drabbles.
> 
> Edit: I did not _use_ to write long fics. And this was my first and last attempt at drabbles.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Title: Only Human  
Challenge 1: Wish  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Durer and anyone in the prison unlucky enough to be his bitch (read: everyone else)  
Warnings: Everything is implied.

The silence was as loud as a prayer. An air of anticipation hung thick and heavy around the prison like the calm before the storm. The reason for this was striding down the corridors, boots tapping out an ominous tattoo on the floor. Durer was out and about that night. Someone was going to get it. It was very simple—Durer would choose someone to vent on and everyone else would breathe a sigh of relief. For a little while—just a little while until the next time. Sometimes even Vallewida caught himself wishing, _“Let it be someone else tonight.”_

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Title: These Walls  
Challenge 2: Voice  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Any guard except Durer  
Warnings: Not really. General fic.

It was no picnic to be a guard on the nightshift. There was always Durer to avoid. There were madmen in the confinement cells they had nicknamed the _oubliettes_. They moaned at all hours—nonsensical blather that was all the more disturbing for their aimlessness. But those voices were not the most disquieting ones. Sometimes, the walls themselves seemed to speak. A bit of graffiti here and there—a name, a curse, some crude pornography—would be the kindest epitaph some of the inmates would receive. Their authors were no longer in here but in the graveyard behind the prison.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Title: Tomorrow  
Challenge 3: Tomorrow  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Guys and Shion, Durer, Guildias and assorted other dangers.  
Warnings: Implied sex and torture.

They had shared an illicit kiss on the sunlit patch of grass in the courtyard when they thought that there was no one around to see them. They had comforted each other in secret during that terrible night when Shion had patched Guys up as well as he could after Guildias was done with him. They had coupled frantically in the darkness, muffling their cries as much as they could to avoid drawing Durer’s attention. They had continued their desperate dance because there was only one thing was that always certain in their uncertain world. _They could be dead tomorrow._

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Title: Goody Days, Bad Days  
Challenge 4: Message  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Vallewida  
Warnings: Some spoilers for Vallewida’s story. Not much though.

On most days, Vallewida did not remember very much about his past. Those were usually the good days. Sometimes, when he did remember, they were only flashes of scenes and faces that he could not quite comprehend. Then the headaches would start. Stabbing pains cutting the past into ragged ribbons that he could not piece together. Those were the bad days. But there was something important—something urgent that he had to do. He was supposed to tell someone something. Pass on some message . . . If only he could remember what the message was supposed to be about.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Title: Fragmented/Pieces of Me  
Challenge 5: Fragment  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Very, very vaguely Belbet or Vallewida, depending on how you interpret it.  
Warnings: Disjointed and incoherent. Er, I have no idea what was I writing at that time.

It is like this—the passing days, the fragmented nights and all that come in between. The pain and the privation all mixed up and realigned until there was no sense in it all. No sense in the pleasure that came with the pain. No sense in the pieces of the past that floated by, just out of reach. No meaning in the violence that shook him, shattered him and flung him around like a rag. Over and over. Until all that was left was akin to a badly-mended vase. A broken vessel, no matter how well-mended, was still cracked.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Title: All That Remains  
Challenge 6: Beloved  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Lusca and someone else . . . (insert Evan or Guys depending on preference)  
Warnings: Character death. Spoilers for one or several of the bad endings.

He had not expected to find the grave, but it was there, barely distinguishable from the others. Lusca stood on the cold, windswept patch of ground that served as the final resting place of the prisoners who had finally escaped their earthly chains through the only possible door and read the words on the grave marker. A name and a date—so little to mark the passing of a life before its time. _If I dug up your bones, will I see how you died at the hands of your tormentors? Oh my beloved, you will have justice one day._

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Title: Mirrors  
Challenge 7: Mirror  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Vallewida, Durer and maybe Bollanet  
Warnings: No real spoilers. Implied sex, probably non-consensual.

There were no mirrors in the prison. There was no need. No bright surfaces to catch the light because prisons were not meant to be anything other than dismal and forbidding. No glass to break into a thousand sharp-edged shards because the prisoners did not need more weapons. No inconvenient reflections that hid nothing and revealed all. Vallewida did not know what a blessing this was until Durer hauled him in front of the full-length mirror in the sumptuously appointed suite that was usually reserved for Bollanet’s perverted little entertainments. Mirrors showed everything, whether he wanted them to or not.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Title: Cursed/Pygmalion  
Challenge 8: Curse  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Io, Jose and other assorted bullies.  
Warnings: No spoilers here. Bullying and abusive characters ahoy.

It was like a curse. Io was smaller than most boys. Weaker than most boys. More timid compared to his peers. Always easy prey because he would be the one to back down first. Always the one stuck with the worst jobs. Because he knew Jose would beat him if he refused. Because he knew that the other boys would sneer at him or laugh if he tried to fight back. _“You should stand up for yourself!”_ And he knew—he always knew—that he would get beaten up for attempting to do so. Such was the curse he bore.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Title: One Man’s Meat  
Challenge 9: Fantasy  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Durer, Bollanet and Vallewida (recipe allows substitution of Vallewida with Guys for a more tender rump roast).  
Warnings: Implied non-consensual sex and other things best left to your imagination. And I sincerely apologise for the title. And this drabble.

 _The candles and the fine silverware gleamed atop the snow-white damask tablecloth, providing a wonderful contrast to the rich sauce in the gravy boat. When it was time, Durer rolled out the trolley crowned with the massive roast platter, on which was a selection of choice vegetables in season—whole baby carrots, celery and leeks. And not forgetting the main course—trussed hand and foot on the platter, Vallewida looked almost resigned as Durer hefted the gravy boat . . ._ Bollanet licked his lips and rolled over onto his stomach. He could almost taste the gravy . . .

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Title: Something Pure  
Challenge 10: Pure  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Guildias and any young boys you might think of  
Warnings: Paedophilia and Guildias is a creep.

It was an addiction that Guildias had never found necessary to curb. He found it oddly fascinating—arousing even—when he played with his pets. There was just something about the smoothness of their skin—so taut across their fair buttocks and so pink after a spanking. It was something in the scent of their sweat, coursing down their nubile bodies. Something about the way that they squirmed and cried out in the middle of the games Guildias was fond of. Something in the tears coursing down downy cheeks that had never felt the kiss of a razor. Something pure.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Title: Self-Control  
Challenge 11: Self-control  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Durer and Vallewida  
Warnings: Violence, sex (wow, that was a surprise) and implied sexual asphyxiation

Durer was not the sort to deny himself anything. The prisoners cowered in fear of his mercurial moods and even his father had cautioned him about some of his excesses. But he did not care. Whatever vice—be it cigarettes, alcohol, illicit and highly illegal sex with members of his own gender—he would take. Whatever rules that were in his way, he would break without thought for the consequences. But it took everything he had to resist the temptation to strangle Vallewida in the middle of sex just to see the expression on his face when he finally croaked.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Title: Cat-and-Mouse  
Challenge 12: Hunter  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Guildias and (spoilers here) Jared  
Warnings: Big spoilers for the ending and the mystery of the man Guy’s was accused of killing.

Guildias knew that he had been followed for about a week now. It had been like an itch he could not quite scratch—an annoying feeling that someone was shadowing him. Watching his every move. Judging him. How dare he—this commoner, this wretched peon—how dare he intrude on his grief? No, no, he had to be objective—he had to remain calm. That horrible investigator had just requested to meet him in person. Gerad? Jerad—no, Jared. Well, that was not going to matter in a little while. It had never been Guildias’ intention to be the mouse.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Title: Renewal  
Challenge 13: Discovery  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Evan and Lusca  
Warnings: Spoilers for Lusca and Evan’s past.

Lusca knew that having the capacity to hope separated man from the animals. And it was available for free in large amounts to everyone. The governors of that terrible prison though, seemed to be against hope in all forms and actively discouraged the pitiful denizens from having any. But when Lusca saw Evan’s handwriting on the secret missive that Guys had smuggled out . . . It was as though a part of him that he had consigned to the grave had come alive again and the world was new and full of that terrible, beautiful thing that was hope.

* * * * * * * * * * * *


End file.
